One of those Days
by Evangeline101
Summary: Brendon Urie and OC NOT RAZIAS SHADOW  When Audrey Cooper falls off her horse and breaks her leg, her best friend Brendon Urie helps her heal and get back in the saddle. Brendon U. & OC xx


**Authors Notes: Hey my adorable fans and Panic! fans alike! I have had writers block like a friggen BOSS! So my Assassins Creed fic was at a standstill.  
>I am however going on a posting spree of supreme awesome, for I'll be posting a District 9 fic I did a year ago, including more chapters of this one and hopefully my two Assassins Creed fics!<strong>

**Read to Relieve, review to please ;)  
>Love n Rockets<br>Evz101  
><strong>

**One of those days**

Chapter 1  
><span>

"Equestrian freak!" A crude teenager called from the middle of the crowd. Audrey ignored them as usual and focused on the task at hand. Carrying a saddle, blanket, bridle and three separate crops through the seemingly endless hall.  
>A familiar face took the saddle from her with a smile. Her best friend.<p>

"Woah, someone brought all her riding shit to school.." His smile broadened.

"Well, ya' know, dragon-"

"Yeah, dragon lady mom, who won't go home to get your shit first!" He smiled as they reached their locker.

Yes, one locker. Single. Uno. They had bribed the janitor to 'accidentally' turn the two different lockers into one. So it was shared by the both of them. Enough space for her 'rider's shit' as he'd call it. On the inside doors. Multiple pictures hung on the wall of the two. Photo's from photo booths, goofy pictures of them pulling awkward faces at one another and the ever amusing stable pictures.

He sat the saddle inside on its perch and slung the bridle over it. She stashed the crops to the back and they both began packing books into their bags.

"So news." She stated.

"Mrs McAthy crashed her car," he smiled.

"Ugh, lame.."

"You didn't lemme finish! She crashed into the principle!" His smile grew wider as they both chuckled. "Okay, your news." He threw another two books into his black backpack.

"Uh, parents. Not looking good, stop." She said in a telegram fashion.

"Aw man, that sucks!" He frowned with his brown eyes a downcast.

"Eh, but hey, they bust out divorce papers, imma live in your back yard!" She smiled, showing off the clouds silver lining. 

"So am I coming with?"

"To where?" She furrowed her eyebrows as she kicked her riding boots into the back of her locker.

"Uh, well its gonna sound goofy, but I wanna ride a horse, never done it before. Just don't wanna be missing out on something awesome. "

"Why not," she shrugged with a smile. "Vinc loves you, on or off so a lesson sounds fun!" She smiled.

"He bit me last time," he pouted rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh please, it was a love bite!" She giggled!

"Yeah, love bites that draw blood!" He pouted again. He pulled his acoustic guitar out of the seemingly endless locker and rested it on his foot as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Well I got music, sang time, phisics, chemistry and english before recess. Catch you later, meet me back, in that spot. Looking about a third as hot as you do now cause you have art third period and that lady tussles your hair, see ya!" He backed away before turning around and bolting toward his music budies who practiced in the mornings on Tuesday.

She closed the locker and spun the lock expertly. Catching a glimpse of the blonde brick her best friend was dating.

"Clerice, ghastly-great to see you. How are you troll-today." She cleared her throat, mumbling her words, half speaking her mind.

"Audrey, I love what you did to your hair!" She said a loose lock from her plait.

"Mmhmm, I wore a hat.." She said blankly.

"I need your help,"

"No,"

"But, I need,"

"You're asking a lot from a girl who had a ruined middle school experience because of you!" She spat out. They were NOT friends.

"It's Brenny." She said. Audrey scoffed.

"What?"

"It's his birthday on the-"

"Yes, I know."

"Well, I don't know what to get him."

"Gummy bears, the red ones only, so you need to buy three packets, separate the colors and seal 'em in zip lock packets you get at the mart. Then he loves the color green, so also zip lock those, he hates the flavor, loves the color, so he eats it anyway." Audrey said in a single breath. "Got it?"

"Uhm,"

"Christmas colors, gummies, zip locks. Comprende'?"

Clerice smiled and hopped back to her clique of high heeled plastic friends.

"Don't stand next to the heater Clerice, you'll melt," Audrey mumbled under her breath before going to home room.

She already missed him. Her bestest friend ever.

Brendon Urie..

**Thanks guys, will put a next chapter up if suggested! I Looove Panic! At the Disco, Love you Brendon!**

**Love and rockets  
>Eva101<strong>

**PS Follow me on Twitter DeedzdeAbreu **


End file.
